Bring Me Back
by DopplerGirl
Summary: Cameron Goode returned from her last mission in a coma. She left behind a journal, documenting the year she met her husband Zach. Will Cammie survive this one? T for Language. Lot's of Language.
1. Chapter 1

**I had this idea the other day when I was half asleep during a 3 hour drive. Obviously I'm not Ally Carter, so consider this story disclaimed. Read on**

* * *

><p>Never had the CIA seen a couple like Cameron and Zach Goode. After their meeting on a mission when they were both 21, anyone around them could tell they were completely meant for one another. Everyone, but them. Fate had pinned them against each other countless times, but they still managed to pull through. She was born a spy and he was raised an assassin. Her mother showed nothing but love and affection, while his just made him miserable throughout his life. Yet they persevered, coming out stronger each time. Now at age 28, both were top of the CIA, going on short missions once a month and a long one yearly, yet both always made time for the other. Invincible. Unstoppable. The Golden Couple. Nothing could stop them. Nothing could break their control.<p>

Except the other.

"CAMMIE," a very distressed Zach Goode cried out, desperately trying to fight his way through the highly trained CIA nurses. The hospital was warm and white, yet the handsome, dark- haired, furious man seemed to darken the whole place. "Let me see my wife," his green eyes pleaded.

Cammie herself was on a stretcher, unresponsive. They had found her like that at the safe house in Prague. She was supposed to return from her month long mission today. She had stopped calling in the day before. An hour ago they picked her up. With her dirty blonde hair dyed brown, and her unusually pale face, Cammie looked nothing like herself. Her eyes were closed as the doctors took her through the doors, despite her husbands protests.

"Cammie," he sobbed, continuing to attempt to fight his way through the wall of nurses, almost succeeding, until a pair of strong arms wrapped around him, pulling him further away from the love of his life. Zach still managed to almost slip out of the grasp though. That is until Grant's deep, even voice called out. "Bex, help me out."

Realizing he could do no harm against both of them, he stopped fighting. Grant Newman cautiously let go of Zach as he understood that his friend had given up, and Zach plopped into a chair. Face in hands, shoulders slumped in defeat; the cocky, mysterious Zach Goode was almost as unrecognizable as his wife. He felt a hand touch his arm in a comforting gesture, and looked up to see the one person who could possibly understand the pain he was in.

Rebecca Baxter.

Tears streaming down her face, she looked as beautiful and exotic as ever. But Zach didn't see that. He saw his best friend's girlfriend who loved Cam just as much as he did. Bex opened her arms for a hug and Zach returned the gesture. Grant, who thought of Cammie as a sister but was nowhere near as close to her as the other two, understood the exchange for what it was: mutual comfort from two people who just lost their rock in this world.

Once they parted, the Grant and Bex left to call the others, and warn them of the bad news. Liz and Macey would be heartbroken. Jonas and Nick (Macey's current boyfriend, who seems to be a keeper) would lose a friend and co-worker they'd come to love and respect. But only Zach had lost his other half.

He sat alone in the waiting room all night. Nurses and Doctors tried to make him leave. He wouldn't. Cam's friends came and went, all of them distraught, Liz and Macey more than others. He stayed. He didn't sleep, didn't eat, until 15 hours after they had took her away. A doctor came out, clipboard and all, and Zach prepared another excuse to why he was still here, but it was unnecessary.

"I'm Dr. Henry. You may come see her," was all the doctor said, before turning on his heels. Zach followed him down the hall, trying ignore the suffering going on in the rooms he passed, until Dr. Henry stopped at a door. "She's in there." He looked at the distraught young man in pity before gesturing for him to walk through the door first.

Zach stayed outside the door for a moment, all the while praying _Please don't be dead, Please don't be dead, Please Please Please. _

Taking a deep breath, he stepped through the door. **(A/N I was soo tempted to end the chapter that way, but I didn't. Yay me!)**

Cameron Ann Goode lay down on a small, white bed, in the clean sterile room. She had one of those hospital gowns on, and her hair was sprawled around her but to Zach she was still the most beautiful girl in the world.. He saw her take a breath and hope filled his chest. She was alive! She was just sleeping! Ecstatic, Zach rushed to her bedside and grabbed her hand.

"Cammie, Honey, can you wake up?" When she didn't answer he began to worry, because spies are always light sleepers, "Cam, please answer."

When the damned doctor looked at him in sympathy again, he knew something was wrong.

"Cam, your not mad are you? If I knew the mission was going to go this bad I would've-"

"Mr. Goode," Dr. Henry inturpted, "I'm afraid she can't."

"Like hell she can't, she's alive and breathing. She's just sleepi-" he stopped talking in shock. Zach had just noticed the IV she was hooked up too, and the still constant paleness. The truth hit him before the words came of of his mouth.

"Mr. Goode, I'm afraid your wife is in a coma.

* * *

><p><strong>Personally I like it. No its not <strong>**a one-shot. I have a lot of ideas for where this could go, but I kinda need some moral support, so if you could be a dear and hit that review button for me. Thanks**

**-Sarah**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer- Not Ally Carter. Enjoy**

* * *

><p>Zach was sitting in his apartment, in the same clothes he'd been wearing for the past two days as his life went to hell. Alone. He had done this many times when Cam was on a mission, and vice verse, but neither had ever felt this lonely. He still had the moment when Dr. Henry told him about his wife seared into his memory. The mental weight of the situation was starting to get to him as he took another long swig of beer.<p>

_Flashback_

_"Mr. Goode, I'm afraid your wife is in a coma."_

_Broken. That's how he felt. Like his heart had been smashed on the ground and nobody had bothered to pick up the pieces. Zach found the irony fitting for some reason._

_The only one to ever have his heart (and there had been many who tried) would be the only one to break it._

_Dr. Henry didn't seem to realize the full toll of his words on the broken young man, for he continued. "I'm sorry for your suffering, but she's not dead. In fact," he frowned at the heart monitor before turning to his clipboard, "Her heart beat is stronger than it been since she came hear. It would seem she can recognize your voice Mr. Goode. There's a greater chance she might survive this then we thought." The doctor looked grim, but slightly more hopeful than before._

_Zach wasn't. Zach was furious, he stood up, tall and strong, knowing the depression would come later. His low, angry voice whipped out like a lash, and the fact that he barley raised his voice made it all the more terrifying. "My wife is in a COMA, she might not SURVIVE, and the best news you have is that she MIGHT recognize my VOICE!" _

_Dr. Henry cringed back, but stood his ground. "I am sorry Mr. Goode, but there's not much hope to find in situations like this. And Cameron still might wake up, but she needs YOU right now. Do you have any idea how important it is that she can hear you? She's trying to come back, but it might be several months before she can." _

_Zach sat back, and looked at his Cammie sleeping face. She breathed in and out, and he sighed, unable to be mad looking in the face of his angel. He leaned over her and whispered gently in her ear. "I will be here for you Cam. You may not be able to hear me, but if you can, know that I love you, and will do anything in my power to bring you back. I promise." It might have been his imagination, but Zach could swear he saw Cam sigh in her sleep. He sat down again._

"_Fine. I'm sorry Doctor. If you have any more bad news, might as well lay it on me now. Can't get anyworse can it." It was a joke, there was nothing worse that could happen, right? _

_Wrong._

_Dr. Henry looked grave all over again. He seemed to not know how to phrase his next words. "Well, if thats your wish, but you might not like this," he tooke a deep breath, "it would seem Cameron was pregnant. Less than two monts in. I suppose she ment to tell you when she came back."_

_Zach's face paled, and whispered one word, "What,"_

"_I hate to burden you with worse news, but it would seem she had a miscarridge when she went into her coma. I'm so sorry"_

_And that's when Zach left._

_Flashback over_

He had lost his wife and the baby he hadn't known about in the same day. Like fate had planned this cruel, sick moment to get him back for all the things he'd done.

Zach Goode did bad things for good reason. He was a killer, but traded one life in to save thousands. But apparently the universe didn't see it that way.

His child. His first child was killed, and Zach had never got to know them.

The worst part was being helpless. If Cam was dead, he would mourn her but would know there was nothing he could do. If she was captured, he could go after her, lead a search mission, fight his way to her and kill anything in his way because that's what he was good at. Fighting.

But she was beyond anyone's reach. He could do nothing but pray. And that angered him more than anything. **(A/N Recognized the Hunger Games reference? Anyone?)**

He yelled in rage, and threw his beer bottle against the wall, watching it shatter. _Shattered like everything else, _he thought, _how fitting._

Zach was no heavy drinker, but the thought of losing Cam and his unborn child had driven him over the edge. He began to throw everything in a fit of rage, anything that reminded him of his wife. Her favorite vase, her laptop, everything. Until he came to the photo.

It was of him and Cam at their wedding. She looked beautiful in her white, stappless dress, and was smiling at the camera. He looked rather dashing in his tux, and being the cocky bastard he was back then, he had Zach Goode's famous smirk was forever captured on the camera. The frame was a gift, and had words at the bottom in gold

_~Together Forever, Zach and Cammie_

As hard as he tried, he couldn't bring himself to throw it. He collapsed to the floor ignoring the cuts in his palms caused by broken glass. His shoulders shook, and he felt like wheeping, but Goode's don't cry. His stupid families curse.

That's how his friends found him. On the floor covered in glass , palms bleeding, clutching a picture and holding back sobs the whole time. Truly the wost shape anybody has seen him in.

The last thing he remembered was someone yelling his name, and a pair of arms picking him up. Zach didn't care. One thought was going though his mind the entire time.

_Cammie would think I was a bad father._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Guess who got 7 reviews. I did. I was so happy and flattered I wrote again on the same night. And then I got really depressed writing this. But I'm rather proud of my work :). You don't have to tell me I rock, I'm already sure of it, but it is greatly <strong>_**_appreciated. I know Zach seems unlike himself, but I'm trying to get a real reaction out of my twisted mind. That's why he doesn't cry. Make sense?I hope I don't offend anybody who knows someone in a coma. Comment on any grammar mistakes, if you will, I'm a bit of a fanatic about it. Please review._**

**_-Sarah_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Ally Carter owns the books**

* * *

><p>Zach woke up with major pounding in his head. His thoughts groggy, it was difficult to remember what happened the day before. Sitting up and studying his surroundings, he no longer suffered from this problem.<p>

He was back in the hospital, with a horrible pounding in his head, and lying on a cot in the same clothes from the day before for some reason. His hands palms had bandages on them. With Cammie sleeping in the bed next to him, it was impossible for Zach to not figure that out. The memories of his behavior were rushing back, and he blushed at his lack of control.

Flopping back against the pillows, he covered his face with his hands and trying to swallow back his grief.

_My baby…My Cammie… Oh god, what am I going to d-_

His thoughts were interrupted when the figure at the foot of his bed got tired of being ignored.

"If you're going to go crazy again, give me a minute to get ready. At least you're already here, Grant had a hard time getting you to the hospital last night. With you knocked out, and your palms bleeding everywhere it was rather hard," Macey Mchenry, standing alone and impatient in the depressing room, looked just as beautiful as ever. With her dark wavy hair in a tight French braid, her ice blue eyes, and her casual jeans, ruffled purple blouse and ballet flats, Macey looked like she was going to a photo shoot instead of taking care of her dipshit friends. But anyone who knew her well knew her perfect blue eyes had never held so much pain before .Only a spy, someone who is trained to read a person, would see the depths of the cover Macey was in.

Zach never knew what it was between him and Macey that just made them clash. They were friends but they never stopped arguing. He thought she was a stuck-up bitch and she thought he was a cocky bastard, yet they would both jump in front of a bullet for the other. Truthfully, they were too alike in all the wrong ways, forcing Cam and Nick to forever be their mediators.

Zach groaned as he sat up again. "What happened… is Cammie… is she any better?" He asked, looking over at his sleeping wife. In his mind, Mchenry didn't compare to her in beauty. Cam was perfect.

Macey's eyes filling with tears were all the answer he needed. "She's stable, but the doctor doesn't know if she will ever wake up from her… slumber."

He nodded in understanding, took a deep breath and stood up. The pounding hangover was killing Zach's head, but he preferred it to the gripping sadness that was threatening to overcome him. Macey looked at him in pity as he struggled to get to his feet, but the dark-haired beauty knew that there was another thing they had in common; they wouldn't show weakness long.

As Zach finally regained his balance, he walked over to Cammie and began stroking her cheek with one bandaged hand while the other rested on her stomach, mourning both his losses at the same time. "I miss you Gallagher Girl," he whispered under his breath. Cam herself had seemed to relax in her sleep at the touch of her partner.

Without turning around, he addressed his friend, "Where is everyone else?"

Macey walked to the other side of Cam's bed and held her ex-roommate's hand. "They left, and we decided to take shifts taking care of you," she paused to send a half-hearted smirk at him that faltered almost seconds later, "I'm sorry for what you're going through. With Cam and the baby... I can't imagine your pain."

Zach refused to look up from his slumbering partner, but he stiffened at her sympathy.

She took this as he cue to continue, "Zach, Cam told me if something ever happened to her-"

That was the last straw, "She is not dead, got it," he said furiously, his voice taking the same angry, low tone he had used on the doctor, "She's gonna be fine."

Macey looked taken aback, but she didn't flinch. Instead she tried again, "You don't understand, she left me this book it...it's of the first year you met."

"You mean-"

"Yeah, it's her the thoughts she had while falling in love with you."

Zach's face had softened again as he looked up from his wife. "And she left it with you because-"

Macey's had her cover up again, "That was the year Preston died. I think she guessed why I wouldn't read it."

"Why wouldn't she just tell me. Did she really expect to be in a- a coma?" He didn't understand. But the senators daughter hated the memory of her first boyfriends death, and she had run out of sympathy.

"No, she didn't expect to come back. At all."

And Zach didn't have an awnser to that. So they stood in silence for a minute. While the full weight of getting know his comatose wife's thoughts was exciting, it wouldn't help her. Or could it.

And for the first time in days, Zach Goode smiled. A tiny one. "Mace, do you have the book with you?"

She didn't understand the look of his face, but pulled a small, leather bound book out of her pocket nonetheless. She handed it to him gently, trying to avoid the gauze on his palms.

As Zach gazed at the cover, a flicker of hope lit up his green eyes. Regardless of the terrible situation, his hands, and the hangover that refused to leave he had felt a bit better than pain and suffering for the first time in days. Hope does that to you.

"I think I have an idea," he said, while emerald fire danced in his eyes, "Cam's gonna live." As he spoke these words, a certain calm spread over the room.

Until Josh Abrams burst in.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it took so long to update. This chapter took forever to write for some reason. Did you like it? Criticism welcome, just please review.<strong>

** -Sarah**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ally Carter owns Gallagher Girls**

* * *

><p>Zach was furious.<p>

Josh was worried.

Macey seemed to be enjoying herself for the first time all day.

Cammie didn't move.

"What are you doing here, Jimmy." Zach had his "tough guy" voice back. He stared at Josh, taking in the fancy suit, the brief case, and the overdone "messy" hairstyle. He was never to fond of Cam's first boyfriend.

To his credit Josh didn't back down, "I'm here to see her," he replied, gesturing at the slumbering girl, "when I heard I was absolutely frantic."

He didn't look like he was telling lies. His eyes were rimmed in red like he was crying, something he didn't bother to hide, and his tie wasn't even on right. He seemed like he had just lost the one he loved. That's what made Zach angriest.

But before her depressed friend could say something stupid, Macey cut it with a question that was bothering both spies.

"How did you know?"

For the first time, Josh looked uncomfortable. "I...um...I had a... intuition?"

The other two didn't even consider the possibility, so they answered simultaneously. "Liar."

He looked put out that they were so quick to disbelieve him. "Okay, okay, you got me. I have a friend who keeps me posted."

"Who?" Zach asked looking shocked, while Macey remained suspicious.

But Josh had noticed the book. "What's that? Is that Cammie's?" He unwittingly tried to reach for the leather-bound journal, and seconds later Zach had Josh's arm painfully twisted behind his back. He still had his spy grace, even with his hands bandaged up and

"I don't think you understood, Jimmy. I asked who told you. Now you answer. Got it?"

"Ow, chill. It's Tina Walters." Josh said, voice strained by the pain shooting up his arm.

Macey rolled his eyes, "Oh, let him go Zach. Walters would never give away any major information."

Zach let go of Josh, and briskly returned to his wife's bedside. Josh joined him at the other side, despite the warning look from Macey. He grabbed his ex-girlfriends hand, and looked down at Cam with a tender fondness. Macey, not wanting to get in the middle of the love triangle, stood at the foot of the bed.

"She's beautiful," Josh whispered. Zach looked jealous, and the dark haired beauty just looked stumped that the boy had yet to get over her friend. Especially since she was clearly happy with someone else.

Macey cleared her throat, breaking the silence before Zach went into another depression. "So what was your big idea again, Zach."

It didn't work, but his emerald eyes got that tiny flame again. "I'm the only voice she recognizes," Zach began with a pointed look at the man across from him, "so if I read her our story..."

Macey realized the brilliance instantly, "Cam might get the strength to come back!"

He nodded, opening the pages and prepping himself for her first words. Instead, a tattered letter fluttered down. Confused, Zach looked to Macey, but she was stumped. She really hadn't opened the book. Tearing the envelope open, and inside lay a folded piece of paper with Zach's name scrawled across it in Cammie's writing. Swallowing tears, he unfolded it and began to read aloud.

_Dear Zach,_

_Hey Babe. If you're reading this, I'm either MIA or dead. Whichever one, I'm sorry. Hopefully, we will have a long, happy life together and this book will never touch your hands. I will personally burn it joyfully, and tell you the story in person (spy memory, duh) sometime after we are retired and have grandkids. If not, well than here you go. I write this on December 31st, 2005. 364 days after we met and 364 days since you changed my life forever. Here are the thoughts I had falling in love with you. My feelings on your smirk, my opinion of that cocky attitude, my infatuation with your emerald eyes; it's all here, babe. I write this so early in our budding relationship because I know this will last. I know that diamond engagement ring on my finger will stay on for the rest of my life. But what I don't know is how long my life will be, and I feel as if you deserve to know this. I love you Zach and I have since that disastrous New Year's Party. Don't forget me. Promise?_

_All my love,_

_-Cammie_

_P.S. Tell everyone I love them. Especially my girls. And thank Macey for not reading._

Zach destroyed hands were shaking by the end of the letter. He sat down next too his wife, held her hand and attempted to pull his mask back on. He failed.

Macey was sobbing, and her boyfriend Nick walked in. He took in the situation, not totally comprhending, and pulled his girlfriend into a hug.

Josh just seemed in shock. Numbly he walked out the door, briefcase and all.

But they were all missing their Chameleon.

* * *

><p><strong>Another Chapter! Yay, I finally opened <span>the book!<span> Ain't Jimmy annoying. Okay, so some of you have requested I make my writing less "depressing". And yes, I do realize most of my stories lack the magical happy ending. Well this one will end in rainbows eventually, but Zach's gonna go through a lot of shit before it does. So please hang in there, because while I don't it won't get worse for the couple, I can't guarantee that Zach won't have another drunken night. I also had the realization that this may resemble the Notebook. In my total defense, the first time I saw the end was on Sunday. Not plagiarizing, totally different plot, but think what you will. Thanks.**

**~Sarah**

**P.S. Will someone please explain what AU means. Also how a beta works.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Confession: I hated the last chapter. I'm considering re-doing it, but for now here's the next one. Enjoy. (I don't own Gallagher Girls)**

_Roseville looked was a beautiful place, but not tonight. Tonight, lightning flashed across the sky, quick and unforgiving. But Zach couldn't tear his gaze away from the pair of watery, blue eyes he hadn't seen open in several weeks._

_Cammie was crying._

"_Why don't you save me, Zach?" She asked, her voice just as melodious as he remembered, "Do you not love me?"_

"_Of course I do Cam-"_

"_NO YOU DON'T," she screeched, "YOU DON'T CARE! IF YOU CARED YOU WOULD'VE SAVED ME! IF YOU CARED YOU WOULD HAVE SAVED OUR CHILD!_

_Unshed tears filled Zach's green eyes; not enough to spill onto his cheeks, but enough to wish for the excuse of rain. "You don't understand-"_

"_YOU DON'T EVEN CARE ENOUGH TO CRY! IF YOU LOVE ME, IF YOU HAVE EVER LOVED ME ZACHARY GOODE, THEN YOU SHOULD BE GOD DAMN BAWLING RIGHT NOW!_

_The unwavering rage in her electric blue orbs made him want curl in a ball and cry for him comatose wife. But he couldn't. He couldn't bring the moisture in his eyes to spill over. _

_Seeing her husband struggling to hide his feelings seem to enrage Cammie, __"You never loved me Zach Goode, "__Her angered tone transformed into an emotionless one,_"You don't even care enough to read what I wrote."__

__The gripping sadness came to much for him, and Zach fell to his knees. She looked at him in contempt, his loving wife completely gone, and walked away.__

__Staring at her retreating back, he hardly realized it began to rain.  
><em>_

Zach jerked awake with a yell.

He was drenched in sweat, his night shirt clinging to his chest, and breathing heavily in his disheveled blankets. His hands were gripping his sheets, and with a start, he realized he was shaking. The green-eyed assassin could handle beatings without a word, but when faced with a nightmare over his sleeping wife he shook in fear.

"I'm sorry Cam," he whispered.

Dream-Cam was right. He couldn't face reading her thoughts. Ever since Zach had read that letter in the hospital a week ago, he had returned with the journal everyday. But he could never bring himself to put his plan into action. Even with the recurring nightmare that was causing bags under his piercing eyes, he couldn't bring himself to open the book again. He'd lost the courage too.

Trembling Zach got out of bed and prepared for another day of pining for his wife to wake up.

An hour later, a presentable Zach Goode walked into the CIA hospital, holding flowers in one hand. In a blue polo shirt and jeans, he was still among the most gorgeous men at the agency. As usual, the middle-aged receptionist tried to hit on him as he checked in. It was truly a mystery to him why some women tried to flirt with him more than usual in the past week. If he was visiting his wife, why would he be interested in having an affair?

All these thoughts disappeared as he walked into his room, where Cameron Goode lay down, her dyed brown hair cloaking her pillow. Elizabeth Sutton sat at her bedside today, facing away from the door. The petite girl look as pretty as ever. Her blonde hair cascaded down her shoulder and her gray eyes seemed as calculating as usual, but that just added to her appeal. Liz had always been closer to Zach then the rest of Cammie's friends. Maybe it was how she had known him since high school, or maybe it was just her sweet attitude but something had made the two connect on a completely platonic level.

"Hey Goode"

In a better situation, he would've smirked. But all he could manage was a slight upturn of his lips in acknowledgment to the fact that she hadn't even turned around and she noticed him enter.

"Hey Lizzie Bear."

She ignored the old nickname, shut her laptop and turned around. Her heart-shaped face in the most serious and dire expression it could muster. Zach could already tell this wasn't going to be fun.

"We need to talk."

* * *

><p><strong>I know, its short and a cliffy. Both of those suck, but I plan to update tomorrow since I don't have any classes. R&amp;R.<strong>

**~Sarah**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for not updating like I said, but I'm glad I didn't. I had absolutely no idea what to start with. But then I took a shower today, and it just hit me. So read on and remember I'm not Ally Carter**

* * *

><p>Zach was staring at his wife. Her brown hair was starting to reveal the dirty blonde color it naturally was. He was trying to forget the conversation he'd just had with Liz, but thinking of nothing but.<p>

_Flashback_

_"We need to talk."_

_Zach, who normally would come up with a witty comeback, had lost the strength to refuse. So he walked to the table at Cammie's bedside to put his flowers in the vase, and gestured for his tiniest friend to elaborate._

_Liz took a deep breath and spoke._

_"You're being selfish." She blurted out. _

_It was like a storm cloud had crossed his features. But before he could say anything, she continued._

_"We all love Cammie, and we know she loved us too. But she doesn't recognize us Zach. She never loved any of us the way she loves you. You're being selfish by not helping her anyway you can. And sure, you come visit her all the time, but you're to afraid too-"_

_"I'M NEVER AFRAID!" He yelled, furious someone had figured out his feelings for once. He was supposed to hide his feelings well, and apparently he was doing a terrible job._

_Little, happy Lizzie didn't seem to appreciate being yelled at. Her tiny, pale hands clenched around the laptop she held to her chest, and she struggled to keep her voice even," Yes you are, Goode. You're afraid that reading it won't do anything, that it won't work. That you had hope for nothing. But you have to try, or else you never deserved her."_

_Zach hands were clenched too, "YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE TALKING AB-"_

_His rant was interrupted by the beating of Cam's heart monitor. It was speeding up rapidly at hearing the raised voice of her husband. Zach rushed to her side, but Liz stayed where she was, watching him take care of Cammie._

_"You love her, Zach. Prove it." On that note, she exited the room._

_Flashback over._

Now he was alone with Cammie. Even in a coma, she was beautiful. Her full, pink lips were slightly parted, and her entire face was relaxed. It was obvious she had recovered from the panic she was experienced. Zach had made sure she had, whispering comforting words in her ear and smoothing her hair back. Z

Zach knew Cam would want him to read it. He had to; at least for her.

Staring at his wife's face and willing those pale eyelids, he pulled the book out of his jacket pocket. Taking a shaky breath, remembering that Cammie needs to hear this, he began to read out loud.

"_Josh, there isn't anything going on with Zach!"_

"_Yeah, I'm sure everything between you and him is completely platonic."_

"_It is!"_

_How did we get here? How did my perfect fiancée and I begin fighting so much? When did it get to the point that I had to beg him not to walk out the door, suitcase in hand? Well, to put it simply, you ruined everything Zach. You took me away from my first love. _

_And, to be honest, I haven't regretted a single bit. Except how it ended._

_As he stood, one hand on the doorknob, Josh looked great: furious, but beautiful. Clutching his arm, pleading for another chance, I can't imagine how I got so lucky and managed to waste it. But it didn't matter because he wasn't you, he wasn't the one I wanted, and I will never be able to forgive myself for what I did._

_He wasn't convinced by my words "How can you say that? Is all this time you're spending with him nothing? WAS THAT KISS I SAW NOTHING?"_

"_It's just a mission, Josh, we had to."_

_Spies are good liars, we have to be. So why did I feel as if he saw right through my words._

_Because that kiss did mean something. It meant a whole lot more than I wanted to._

"_I don't know Cammie; I'm not sure what to believe anymore." _

"_Stay with me Josh, please." I begged, stepping closer._

"_I- I can't" He looked broken and indecisive. I saw my opportunity and took another step. We were face to face now, staring into each other's eyes. _

"_Please," I whispered._

_When he didn't answer, I crashed my lips to his. He caved under the contact, and wrapped his arms around my body. Picking me up and dropping the suitcase unceremoniously to the floor, he took me to the bedroom and shut the door behind him. You can imagine what happened next._

_-Time skip, because I am so not going into detail-_

_When we finished, we lay on the bed, my head on his chest. He was stroking my hair, as I just lay in the comfortable silence._

"_I love you, Cammie."_

_In the dark of the room, I spoke the only honest words I'd said tonight._

"_I love you too, Zach."_

_And that night only went downhill from there._

_But I'm getting ahead of myself. I should start at the beginning. A New Year's party I will never forget._

Zach slammed the book shut, unable to take anymore self torture for now. He really hadn't wanted to know to much about her sex-life. She had never told him any of this, never gone into detail of what happened. He wondered how much else she had kept secret from him. Only one way to find out.

But not now. Now he had to go home, and process everything he had just learn. And maybe drink a beer.

Passing Dr. Henry on the way out, Zach left the hospital, ignoring the creepy receptionist on his way out.

* * *

><p><strong>I use italics for everything don't I? Sorry, Cammie's thoughts wouldn't be complete without them. Okay, so I really liked this chapter, and I absolutely adore Cam's point of view. Its a nice break from writing in third person all the time, because third person is really hard. And I hope the scene wasn't too graphic, because I would hate if some four-year-old was reading it and wondering what the hell adults do in dark rooms. And I feel the need to answer <span>Flaming Rain<span> and tell her that while he finds her pretty, Zach's relationship with Liz is totally platonic. So please review for me.**

**~Sarah**


	7. Chapter 8

**Last disclaimer of the story. I just don't want to do it every time. I do not own Gallagher Girls. Ok?**

* * *

><p>Zach was staring as Jonas and Grant read the first part of the journal. He had given them specific instructions to read not further. Cammie had wanted him to read it first, and her husband knew that would be important to her.<p>

Jonas finished reading it first and leaned back into Grant's sofa as the bigger man kept deciphering the journal. They were all in Zach's rather comfy living room, that had been cleaned spotless for the first time ever. With Cam gone, he had thrown himself into making the apartment as presantable as possible in anticipation for his wife's return.

When Grant was done, he too leaned back on the couch. "Shit dude, that is harsh."

Jonas slapped him in the back of the head, "Seriously Grant? That is all you can think to say?" He and Grant have always been super close, but total opposites. Grant was super built, and Jonas was thin and lanky. Grant had blonde hair, and Jonas's was as black as night. Grant had once killed two people with one bullet in his gun, and Jonas could hack New York City and turn out all electricity in a matter of minutes. Needless to say, they didn't agree on much.

"It's okay Grant, I understand the sentiment."

"Ha! See Jonas! You don't have to go all abusive on me."

Jonas rolled his eyes but didn't dignify the statement with answer, "So you're wife had...relations with her while she was in love with you? That's..."

"Flattering?" Grant offered, "Damn Zach, has there ever been a girl you didn't get."

Zach, who typically would have smirked, didn't even crack a smile at his friends lame attempt at humor. "The thing is, I know Cammie can hear me. But I'm not sure I can keep reading." For the first time ever, the mysterious spy was showing signs of nerves. He took a long swig of the beer in his hand, trying to calm himself down.

Jonas, who didn't want Zach pushed over the edge again, grabbed the alcohol out of his hand while his friend pouted, "No more heavy drinking for you."

He grimaced but said nothing, as Grant spoke, "I know it hurts broham **(That line is dedicated to my buddy, who I always get in trouble in class), **but you have to keep reading."

Zach slumped down, "But what if it doesn't work."

Neither man could stand seeing their friend this way, but they weren't the ones who could help Cam. Zach was.

"You're asking the wrong question, bro. What if it does?"

_Bring Me Back_

Back at the hospital a day later, Zach was staring at the sleeping beauty **(Get it?)**. Cammie's face looked more tortured than usual. Sighing, he opened the book, praying for the strength to read it.

_New Years is a crap-ass holiday._

Zach couldn't help it. He smirked at his wife's antics.

_I mean think about it. What is the big deal? Yes, you made it another 365 days, another turn of the earth, but isn't that the same thing as birthdays? Sure it's cool to see a giant sparkling disco ball fall about 30 feet, and a bunch of celebrities preforming is always awesome to watch, but other than that what is it? A time for people to say they will change themselves, but instead choose to get wasted. I hate New Years.  
><em>

_I hated the stupid CIA New Years party my friends forced me to attend annually. I hated the slutty green Macey forced me into. I despised the appraising looks I was recieving from the pervs in the room, and the stupid tacky decorations in the overly secure ballroom._

_My fiance interrupted my ranting by whispering in my ear, "Honey, I know you can kill everyone here, but try not to make it so obvious that you are planning to."_

_I shivered at the feeling of his breath on his ear, and shot him an innocent smile, but said nothing._

_Joshua Abrams laughed at the mischievous glint in my eyes, totally at ease in a room filled with government agents._

_The room was filled with spies and assassins, young and old. You could tell the difference between those who have been mistrusting for years, and the new guys who are convinced they are invincible in the field._

_I wanted to make my sweet fiance terrified, so I decided to have him fend for himself for a while. "Hey baby, can you get me some punch? Me and the girls need to chat."_

_He seemed nervous, but went anyway. I headed toward my Macey, who was standing by the side and making out with Preston._

_"Hey Bitch."_

Zach looked down at his Cammie as he read this. Her face was relaxed as he read about her the less intense part of her life.

_She pulled her face away from her adorably geeky boyfriend to smile and give me a hug, "You look fabulous Cammie." I felt her stiffen against my shoulder. "And... I think the hottie over there sees it too."_

_I drew away from her, and turned to see a tall-brown haired guy standing by the wall, talking to Liz. The man's face was chiseled, and his hair flopped into his eyes. He had on a white dress shirt, with the sleeves pushed up to show muscular arms and black slacks, with a green tie that matched his eyes._

_Those eyes. The eyes that were looking at me, even through you were talking to my best friend. You could just tell the piercing green-eyes saw everything. Including the Chameleon I was._

_Have you ever had a moment where you see someone, and the world just stops. You feel like there are only the two of you on this earth, and nothing else matter._

_Sorry Baby, but that was not one of those moments. This was more of a,"No,_ YOU _look away first" moment._

_I mean sure, you were the most gorgeous thing at the party. And trust me when I say that you have the most beautiful eyes I had ever seen. But if I stopped to have a romantic stare down with every guy I saw who was mildly attractive, I wouldn't be a very good bride-to-be would I? And lets face it. Love at first sight? Not likely._

He laughed at her thoughts. Zach hadn't put to much faith in Romeo & Juliet stories either. More of a Taming of the Shrew kind of guy.

_Besides, before the silent conversation got too intimate a less muscular pair of arms were wrapped around me._

_"One glass of punch for the pretty lady."_

_I smiled and turned around. During my stare down, Macey and Preston had begun trying to suck each others face off again, so I figured I might as well join them. I kissed my Josh for awhile, loving the sensation of his lips on mine for awhile, tasting punch on his mouth._

He wasn't jealous. It was just a bit... awkward to read about.

_About an hour later, I was pretty trashed for an agent (lucid enough to fight, intoxicated enough to have a wicked hangover tomorrow), and headed to the bathroom._

_I walked over to the sign that said 'ladies', only slightly off balance. But before I reached it, I ran into a certain green-eyed man._

_"Oh, sorry."_

_Do I really have to say who it is, or can you guess?_

The page ended there, but Zach knew there was more to that party that Cammie wouldn't skip. He decided to take a lunch break, and gather the courage to read what happened next. It wasn't something he was looking forward to.

After all, who wants to relive a terrorist attack.

* * *

><p><strong>Cliff Hanger! I did it! Yes, despite all odds, I have completed another chapter. Longest chapter yet, might I add. Sorry it took so long, hopefully you read my gigantic authors note that has a long list of excuses nobody cares about If not, take your pick of reasons: PMS, school, parents, death. <strong>Shout out to <span>hotchocklateaddict<span> for completely understanding my message. **So in other news, I finally have an idea for where the story is going. Next chapter, they might not even touch Cam's journal, cuz I see a twist a coming. I know that was a crappy hint at whats coming next, but most people don't read these anyway, so I don't really care. I probably will update tomorrow or Monday.**

**~Sarah**

**P.S. I am looking for a BETA. If you're interested, PM me.**


	8. Chapter 9

The CIA is all about secrets. Regardless of their 'honorable' motto of _And ye shall know the truth, and the truth shall set you free,_ they tried their damn best to keep a lot of truths to themselves. So how do you find out information, when its being hidden specifically from you?

Simple. Eavesdrop.

Zach honestly didn't mean to listen in on Tina Walters and Jessica Boden. But when you hear Jessica's obnoxioius voice in the hallway, saying you're name- well its instinct (at least for assassins) to hide behind a fake tree and listen in.

"Don't you just feel horrible for Zach," came Jessica's high-pitched vooice.

"Just terrible. And Cammie was in our year back at Gallagher," Tina, while completely obsessed with gossip, still had legitimate remorse over her former classmate. "She was just so good at everything. Its hard to see her like that."

As they turned the corner, he could see Jessica role her eyes, "Forget that. Do you think Zach will let me 'comfort' him when he hears the news."

They were out of earshot before he could hear Tina's answer, but he had enough knowledge about the situayion to know what was happnening.

The CIA was going to send him on a mission.

_Bring Me Back_

"Bex," Zach yelled, trying to reach the caramel skinned beauty from across the cafeteria.

Bex excused herself from Grant, to see what Zach was freaking out. Ever since Cam became comatose, and her miscarriage there was always that haunting look in his eyes. The look of a man who had lost the most important thing to him. But today was different. Today the piercing green-eyes looked panicked.

"What do you want Zach," she asked worriedly, as she led him to a more private corner where highly trained goverment officials couldn't hear the conversation. "Is Cammie okay?"

"She's the same," he replied, pain flashing across his features for a moment, "but that's not the problem."

"Spit it out, Zachary, or I will practice a move even _I _am not authorized to use on you."

He rolled his eyes, "Same old, Bex. You said that to me at the wedding as well."

She gave a weak smile, "Best friends job. Now get to the point Goode."

Quickly he explained the conversation he overheard. Her face went from sadness to horror.

"I think they want to send me on a mission."

"But they can't do that! Cammie can't hear recognize any of our voices but yours! She needs you!" Bex argued, appalled the director would do this.

Zach sighed and took a deep breath. "If they send me, and I don't come back," every good agent knew that there was always a chance it might happen, "I need you to keep reading."

"NO!"

"Listen to me Bex. She may eventually recognize someone else's voice, and its most likely to be you: her best friend. And if this book is the only way that she wakes up, so be it."

"But Zach-"

Her protests were interrupted as Anna Fetterman sauntered up to them. Anna had become one of the best honey-potters in the CIA and it was getting a bit difficult to separate work from her social life.

"Yo Goode. Chief needs to see you now."

_Bring Me Back_

Before he could knock, the Chief's voice called through the door.

"Come in, Agent Blank."

He flinched at the Chief's emotionless tone and walked in. He didn't say hi to the man sitting quietly behind the desk. He didn't question why the room was always just dark enough to enable the Chief to remain but an outline. He just sat down in the empty chair, knowing that was what he was expected to do.

"Hello sir. You asked to see me."

Zach's voice didn't shake, or show the fear he was experiencing. But he could tell the figure behind the desk could sense it. Everybody was scared of Chief. It was natural. Nobody knew anything about him, not even his name or what he looked like. Those old enough to have been there before his time either didn't know anything (forgetful tea was a highly suspected component in their memory failure) and anybody who actually knew anything about was too afraid to say mention it. But nobody gets to a position like that without serious talent, a fact that made everyone wary of his presence.

"Yes I did Blank. As I understand you were mated to the late Agent Chameleon."

Zach resisted the urge to cock a eyebrow at the word choice. Mated? Typical Chief to make everyone below him sound like animals, "Yes I am. And she's not dead yet."

Ignoring the last comment, the Chief continued on. "Well I am afraid I have some bad news for you."

This was it. This was when the big man would send him on a mission. Send him away from Cammie. Zach took a deep breath, and waited for the blow to strike. For the words "We have a job for you Blank," to possibly destroy all the progess he'd had with his wife so far. This was it.

The words weren't what he expected.

"I'm sorry, sir. I don't think I heard you right." Zach hoped he heard wrong. Chief couldn't have said that. It's not possible.

"I said, we have to pull the plug on the life support for Chameleon."

* * *

><p><strong>Haha, had you fooled about the mission for a second, did I not? In case you're wondering Blank is Zach's code name. I like it, it fits him. Sorry about the even more depressing twist to everything. And sorry for updating so late at night, but I have been arguing with my mom all day, so I was kind of busy. Plus I burnt my finger earlier, so it stopped throbbing an hour ago. Whatever. I get enough reviews though, I may update tomorrow.<strong>

**~Sarah**

**P.S. What would you rather read about next. The 'pull the plug' thing or the terrorist attack. Cuz right now I'm leaning towards option one.**

**P.S.S. Last BETA offer. If you would like to BETA for the story, PM me soon.**


	9. Chapter 10

Bex really was having trouble getting on board with Zach here.

"So let me get this straight," she said, her voice rising with each word, "You thought you were going on a mission, so you gave me the book."

"Yes."

"And then you were wrong about the mission, because our bloody bastard of a director wants to pull the plug on Cammie."

"Yes."

"Because he thinks, quote 'There's no point in attempting to wake the dead'."

"Yes."

"But you, being the smooth-talking, CIA legend, Zach Goode, managed to buy yourself three months. Three. F**king. Months."

Zach gave a semi-hysterical laugh that might have been part sob, and scratched the back of his neck, "That just about sums it up, Baxter."

Here's the thing about working for the CIA. They didn't pay you. They would never do something as risky as giving an agent their own bank account. No, the CIA gave you a credit card that was shared with the entire agency. Usually it wasn't a problem, but times like these caused issues, because techincally...Zach was broke. The CIA could take away his cash supply any time. And if they cut him out, they wouldn't think twice about sending his sleeping wife out on the streets with him.

Bex didn't care about that. Bex's fingers were clenched up, "DOES IT EVEN MATTER TO HIM THAT CAMMIE SPENT THE PAST DECADE OF HER LIFE SAVING THE F**KING WORLD?"

She screamed in rage, and slammed her fist into the table. The table broke.

Grant, who didn't want his wife to have to undergo anger management classes yet again, tried reasoning with her. "Babe, please calm down," he said, wrapping his arms around her, using strength to calm her down, "You might disturb her."

The 'British Bombshell', who despite that she was in a pencil-skirt and heels was managing to fight her much bulkier boyfriend off, stopped fighting immediately. Her angry expression, softened to one of heartbreak, and when Grant loosened his grip, she sprinted to her comatose friend.

Cammie herself didn't look to good. It seemed as if animosity in the room disrupted her sleep. Bex grabbed her hand and put her forehead to it, tears streaming down her flawless cheeks. Zach just sat by her bedside, in 'the chair' as he'd begun to think of the ugly, uncomfortable hospital seat.

"Cam. Cam, please comeback." Strong, fearless Bex, was having trouble holding back sobs, "Zach needs you. I need you. You only have a few months. Come back to us."

Nothing.

Bex sighed, and wiped away her tears and turned to Zach, "You bring her back, Goode, you hear me? You read to her every damn day, until she can wake up and fall in love with your cocky arseall over again. Got it?"

Zach, who was as furious as Bex, nodded determinedly. "Don't worry, Baxter. Cammie might be the deepest sleeper I've ever met, but she's gonna wake up this time."

She managed a small smile, "Good boy. Let's go Grant, Zach isn't ready to share his journal yet." It was understandable, considering the situation.

She left, but before Grant could follow, Zach called him back.

"Have you done it yet?"

Grant shook his head, ashamed. He looked over his shoulder, before pulling a small velvet covered box out of his pocket. "No. I can't find the right time."

Zach almost smirked at his friends hopelessness, "Bullshit, dude, you just can't find the balls to ask your girlfriend of three years to marry you."

The bulkier man just rolled his eyes, "I'll get to it. Just read the damn book."

"Good luck," Zach called, as Grant exited. He then sighed, and turned to Cammie.

"Alright Gallagher Girl. I'm going to need you to try harder to wake up. Because if you can't... well, just don't give up."

And with that he continued reading.

_"Oh, sorry."_

_Do I really have to say who it is, or can you guess?_

_"Hey," I only slightly slurred my words, "You're the dude from earlier."_

_The stranger smirked. And it was hot, but super irritating._

_"I'm Zachary Goode. I'm new. You're cute." He said, smirking as if he was God's gift to women everywhere. _Obviously an agent, no civilian was that cocky.__

His lips turned into a pout. Zach wasn't _that _egotistical back then, was he?

_I instantly felt like crushing his ego. "I'm Morgan. I'm not new. And I'm engaged," I replied with a smirk of my own. Technically, it wasn't a lie, which is probably why he didn't detect it._

_It faltered when I realized he wouldn't be detered that easily, __"I'm not. They say opposites attract you know."_

_I sighed, "Look Kid-"_

_He startled me by laughed at this. That laugh made me soften a bit. It was so carefree and happy. "Kid? I'm like twice your size!"_

Zach squeezed Cammie's hand.

_Rolling my eyes, I continued, "You see that civilian over there," I pointed behind me at where I heard Josh's voice coming from, "That's my fiancee. And I love him. So bye."_

_My exit was supposed to be dramatic. I was supposed to saunter over to the ladies room with style, showing the confident spy I was supposed to be._

_Instead, Zachary shouted, "MORGAN," and tackled me. Before I could tell the creep to get the off of me, a bullet buried itself in the wall next to me._

_And all hell broke loose._

* * *

><p><strong>1. YAYYYY I GOT 18 REVIEW! MAN I LOVE YOU GUYS<strong>

**2. Okay, woooow. Did you guys really think I was going to kill Cammie THAT quick. Trust me, if she dies, you won't see it coming.**

**3. I have this super awesome new beta, who is willing to put up with me, and everything! YAY ShmemilyShmoring**

**4. Due to my beta, new update days are Monday's and Friday's/Saturday's. It depends**

**5. The 100th reviewer gets to PM me a question. I promise I'll answer honestly.**

**6. 18 REVIEWS!**

**7. Might update Friday. Depends**

**~Sarah**


	10. Chapter 11

_Some girls like it when a dreamy guy like you lies on top of them protectively. __I don't._

_I don't like to be saved. I'm the hero, the badass that swoops in with a gun to save the day. Not the helpless bitch crying in the corner. I want to be in the action, not waiting on the sidelines._

_"Get off me," I growled, elbowing him in the ribs. He swore and suddenly the weight was lifted off me and I sprung to my feet, straightening my dress._

_Zachary looked at me, green eyes narrowed, "Your welcome" he said, sarcasm dripping from his mouth._

_I wanted to deliver another smart-ass comeback, but then cloaked figures burst through the windows, sending shattered glass everywhere. From the broad shoulders and bulky arms, you can tell they were almost entirely male, save one petite figure. I almost rolled my eyes at their attire. Black clothes, could they get anymore cliche?_

Zach smirked. It was exactly what he was thinking.

_Screams of civilians pierced the air, as more of the men flew through the window. Agents sprung into action, some racing to the fight and others went to help evacuate the area. I knew I had to help._

_I turned to Zachary, then realized he had gone towards the fight. I would have followed, when a well placed kick to my side sent me to the ground. __Looking up I saw a small figure dressed in black; a women's figure. She was towering over me, nothing but her mouth showing._

He swore. Even if it was years ago, his mother was still causing his blood to boil.

_When she spoke, her voice was like ice, "Hello Cammie."_

_I was pissed. She attacked my work, and put my friends, my boyfriend in danger. Furiously, I swiped my foot across the side of her knee, causing her to fall over in pain. I stood, enjoying the way the rolls had reversed._

_"Do I know you?"_

_To my surprise she chuckled, "You will."_

_Then she was up again, making a blow for my face, which I barely dodged. The smallest bit of alcohol left in my system was making me slower than usual. In return, I went for a kick to the neck, which she ducked under and aimed another punch to my stomach. She missed. And so on._

_"Can I at least know your name?" I asked, grabbing her in a choke hold._

_She grinned, and head-butted me in the nose, causing a stream of red to erupt, "You can call me Cathy."_

_The bitch broke my nose._

_We fought for what felt like forever. An endless dance in which I used every maneuver I learned at Gallagher, yet it didn't matter; she countered every single one of them. Suddenly, she landed a blow to my stomach, then tripped me in the same moment and my leg exploded with pain. In a flash, I was on the ground again. I swore, and attempted to get up, when she pulled out a gun._

_Shit._

_"I win," she sang._

_I glared at her as best I could with a face covered with gore. I knew I had two options: A) scream B) die. Screaming could be a distraction to other agents, causing them to be hurt or worse, but dying meant... dying. Meant leaving Josh._

_'Cathy' seemed to understand my thoughts, "Don't bother. No one will hear you."_

_I looked around to find she was right. The ballroom had emptied, save for a few dozen dead bodies on the floor. All her men had either died or fled, and all the party guest had been smart enough to get the hell out of here. Too late for me._

_I cleared my face of emotion, closed my eyes and waited for the bullet. Whatever happened, I wouldn't make a sound. She couldn't break me. Instead, I consented to thinking about the ones I love: Josh, Bex, Liz, Macey and so many others. Their faces flashed in my mind. I didn't even know what happened to them. I would never marry Josh. For some reason, that Zachary kid's face did too. I never got to thank him for saving my life. That sucks._

I'm sorry, _I thought._

_I heard a bullet go off and then I felt a surge of pain._

_In my left arm._

_My eyes flew open, shocked. Cathy's mouth had turned up in a maliciously. I could feel blood running down my arm, but it was just a flesh wound. I looked up at her questioningly, ignoring the pain._

_"Why?"_

_Her cruel smile got even wider, "Because I need you, Cammie."_

_My anger spiked in that moment, and suddenly my witty comebacks were back on, "Sorry, I don't swing that way. You're too old for me anyhow."_

_Instead of answering me, she simply lifted her foot, and brought it down on my rib-cage. I heard the snap, felt the pain, but refused to cry out. I wouldn't give her the satisfaction._

_Cathy smirked, "I will make your life a living hell. Don't test me."_

_I closed my eyes and once again accepted my fate. She was going to take me to whatever psycho terrorist base she worked for, torture some messed up information from me, and then I'd die._

_Just when I was suddenly getting used to the idea, when something slammed into the bitch._

_I tried to see what was happening, but I was dizzy. I could barely stay awake, I'd lost too much blood already and every breath hurt my ribs. Voices floated to me from somewhere._

_"You can't stop us, Zach. We'll get her eventually." I was really starting to hate this Cathy chick. Not that I liked her much before._

_"Leave."_

Zach flinched. He knew he shouldn't have done that, but what do you expect? It was hard to kill your own mother.

_There was some shuffling, footsteps, and suddenly Zachary appeared at my side._

_"Morgan," He said, checking my body for injuries, "Morgan, can you walk?" His eyebrows scrunched together worried._

_I wanted to say I was fine. To brush him off and walk away like I did earlier. But the pain overrode my pride, and I managed to shake my head weakly._

_A pair of warm, strong arms slid under me, easily picking me up. I yelped in pain as he jostled my arm and ribs and my nose was probably broken. I looked terrible._

Zach hated that he'd caused her pain. _If she was pregnant than, the baby definently would have died, _he thought. Immediately, he wanted to take it back. That wasn't something to joke about.

_"Zachary," I whispered quietly, my voice weak._

_"Hmm?"_

_"Thank you."_

_He didn't answer, just continued to look forward. I didn't know where we were going, but anywhere was better than that stupid ballroom._

_"Zachary," I said again, knowing I couldn't stay awake much longer._

_"Yes?"_

_"My name is Cammie."_

_And then I blacked out._

Zach winced at the last line. He didn't like to think of her in any kind of unconsious state. It hit to close to home. He shut the book slowly, drinking everything in. He never knew this about her, never knew she was like this. It made him feel closer to her. It also made him feel like he never knew her at all.

The door opened and slammed shut, "Hey," he said, knowing it probably one of his friends making sure he hadn't done anything stupid.

It wasn't.

"ZACHARY GOODE, WHY THE HELL WASN'T I INFORMED ABOUT HER CONDITION SOONER!"

Zach gulped, as he slowly turned in his seat. He was in deep shit now.

"Hey Abby."

* * *

><p><strong>Soooooo, I updated. Yeah, sorry bout the month long delay, but it's a really long story. But because you guys are awesome, I got about 24 reviews! I love y'all. Guess who was the 100th reviewer?<span> ShmemilyShmoring<span>. Who already knows the ending kinda. Hehe, I was laughing so hard when I found that out. Okay, so if I get enough reviews I'll update Monday. Yay!**

**~Sarah**

**P.S. Who watched the Hunger Games? Epic right! Josh Hutcherson or Liam Hemsworth?**


End file.
